It started with a tear
by It's Written in the wind
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been finished High School and uni.  They now both work and live together.
1. The phone call

**IT STARTED WITH A TEAR…**

*Kurt had been called into work to do and extra shift earlier that day, and he decided to take it because he hated to think that he would ever let anyone down.

Blaine meanwhile was sitting on the couch, staring off into space, a million miles away, while waiting for Kurt to return home from work that day.*

Blaine's train of thought is a million miles away when he is suddenly snapped back into reality by the telephone ringing. He gets up and makes his way to the phone to pick it up. As he picks it up and says hello he hears Kurt put his key in the front door lock, turn it, and come inside.

Kurt can hear that Blaine is on the phone so he drops his satchel near the front door and heads over to him, but he suddenly stops.

He can see there is something wrong with Blaine. Blaine continues talking – "Yes. I see. Ok." Then a single tear rolls down Blaine's cheek.

Kurt by now is clearly worried, and keeps trying to ask Blaine what is wrong, Blaine who by now is almost sobbing un-controllably . Blaine finishes up his conversation and hangs up the phone. He looks at Kurt, desperation and panic in his eyes and says – "Oh Kurt", before embracing him in the tightest of hugs ever. (By now Kurt is finding it hard to breathe, as Blaine is holding him so tight, but he doesn't want to say anything, because obviously Blaine needs him at this point of time, even though Kurt is unsure why.)

Finally, after what seems like forever Blaine loosens his grip and drops his hands to rest them on Kurt's waist.

Kurt, with a look of panic still all over his face slowly makes eye-contact with Blaine. In a quiet, almost whisper like voice he asks "Blaine what's the matter? And what was that phone call all about?"

Blaine takes a deep breath and again hugs Kurt tightly. He then says to Kurt – "I have something to tell you." Blaine leads Kurt over to the couch, and they both sit down. Wide-eyed Kurt looks at Blaine for re-assurance. "Kurt… Or I should now say - Daddy?" Blaine says. Kurt looks at Blaine confused. An ever so slight smile begins to appear on Blaine's face. "D-d-d-daddy? Did I hear you correctly Blaine?" Kurt asks, a shocked expression now covering his face.

"Kurt we're going to be parents! That was the adoption agency on the phone. They have a baby for us."

*You see for many years Kurt and Blaine had, had their name on the adoption agency list, in the hopes of one day being able to adopt a baby and become parents. Now the day had finally arrived – with a simple phone call.

Kurt sat there, still is shock after hearing this news. You see he thought that something terrible had happened, and that was why Blaine was crying when he first walked in the door. Now come to find out that him and Blaine were about to become parents.

"Kurt" Blaine quietly asked, snapping Kurt out of his whirling train of thought. "Yes Blaine?" "Are you happy with the news?" "Oh of course I am! You are going to make the best father ever, and our child will be the best dress child on the face of the earth. Oh, this is perfect" Kurt says as he stands up and starts to head towards the spare room. "So much to plan and organise!"

He stops and turns to look at Blaine, a flicker of excitement flashes through his eyes. Blaine has seen this look in Kurt's eyes before and he wonders what he about to be in for… Kurt starts running towards Blaine and dives on him, pinning him to the couch in the process. "I love you" he says. "I love you too" replies Blaine and they kiss. Kurt then lays his head on Blaine's chest, and thinks loudly to himself – "Parents. We're going to be parents." Blaine just smiles and kisses his boyfriend on the forehead before replying –" Yes! Yes we are!"

They lay together in a warm embrace on the couch, happy knowing that with one simple phone call that neither of their lives will ever be the same again – yet knowing it will be for the better – FOREVER!


	2. Baby Charlotte

A few days later Kurt and Blaine make their way to the adoption agency. They pull up, and park the car out the front. Blaine turns off the car engine and turns to Kurt for some reassurance. Kurt reaches over, and takes a-hold of his boyfriend's hand. "It's going to be ok Blaine! I promise". Blaine smiles – "I know it is. I just don't want to stuff this up! I have never been a Dad, and I have no real experience" "Neither do I" Kurt replied, giving Blaine's hand a tight squeeze. "But TOGETHER we can achieve anything, and together we shall do this, now let's go and get our baby"

Blaine pulled his boyfriend close and gave him a kiss before smiling and getting out of the car. Kurt quickly follows and runs around to give him a tight squeeze. Together they then make their way to the front doors of the adoption agency.

This is really happening both men think to themselves as both sliding doors slide open. Slowly the 2 men made their way inside the building. After a few minutes their names are called. "This is it" Kurt says to Blaine, with a cute little smile that makes Blaine melt.

After what seems like hours (it was really only half an hour) of signing paperwork and other adoption papers their time had finally arrived, the time that they would finally get to meet their daughter.

The 2 men are asked to wait there for a few minutes, while the lady they had been speaking with went to get THEIR daughter, no-one else's daughter, their daughter.

Blaine turns to Kurt and says "I love you", Kurt quickly returning those magical words – "I love you to"

Suddenly the door opens, and there she is, their beautiful little 1 week old daughter. "So have you chosen a name yet" the lady asks? "Charlotte" both men reply in unison. Just then Charlotte starts to cry. "I think Charlotte wants her daddies" the lady said as she places Charlotte in Blaine's arms. Kurt smiles sweetly at Blaine as tears started to fall from his eyes. (He never was one to hold back his emotions.)

Blaine wipes the tears from his lover's cheeks and says to him "let's go home daddy". Both men stand up, thank the lady for everything that she had done for them and leave her office.

Outside the adoption building, the sun is shining so brightly on little Charlotte's face that both men can't help but stop and just take in this whole moment. A moment that will be forever captured in their minds, for eternity – The day that they, Kurt and Blaine became Dads.

They were a family now, all 3 of them – Kurt, Blaine and now their new addition, baby Charlotte.

Blaine buckles Charlotte into the baby capsule, and they both get into the car. On their way home neither Kurt nor Blaine dare to say a word as their little angel is sound asleep in the back seat and neither of them want to wake her.

Once home Kurt carefully picks up Charlotte from her capsule and carries her inside. Once inside he gently places her in her cradle in the middle of the lounge room and joins Blaine on the couch who is just sitting there looking at their daughter in awe.


	3. Ribbons and Rings

For the next 10 minutes or so both men sit intertwined on the couch, both still in some sort of form of shock and total awe. They still can't get over the fact that little Charlotte is theirs - their little ray of sunshine, the apple of their eye, their little angel. But it's true, and she is, theirs.

A week goes by and the new family of 3 have settled into a routine. This particular day however would soon see yet another change in the Hummel /Anderson house hold.

That morning both Kurt and Blaine had enjoyed playing with baby Charlotte on her play mat that Kurt had ever so carefully made a few years earlier when then had first put their names on the adoption list. The material he had used was amazing. Blaine was amazed that such material even existed, but then again this was Kurt we were talking about. This man had a way of finding the best of everything no matter where they were.

After passing the morning by with little coo's and giggles it was time to put Charlotte down for her morning nap. Blaine got up and went over to heat up her bottle. After feeding Charlotte her bottle, Kurt took a very sleepy little girl off to her room. He carefully placed her in her cradle, and smiled before reaching into his pocket. There he pulled out a piece of pastel pink ribbon, attached to the ribbon was a gold ring. Ever so carefully and loosely Kurt tied the ribbon and ring to Charlotte's ankle. His plan was now in motion.

"Blaine can you please bring Charlotte's blanket in, I forgot to?" Kurt whispered into the baby monitor. He then went and stood in the doorway of the room and waited for Blaine's reaction. Blaine bounded down the hallway like the silly puppy that he was, slowing down to a walk just before he got to the entrance of Charlotte's room. He gave Kurt a quick kiss as he passed him in the doorway before heading over to Charlotte's cradle to put her blanket on her. Arms raised, and just as Blaine was about to place the blanket over Charlotte he stopped. He had spotted the pastel pink ribbon with the gold ring attached ever so carefully to Charlotte's ankle. Slowly and carefully, and as to not wake his sleeping baby daughter Blaine untied the ribbon, as he did he turned around just in time to see Kurt disappear out of sight from the doorway. Blaine tucks Charlotte in and gently kisses her on the cheek before leaving the room to find Kurt. 

He eventually finds him back in the lounge room sitting on the couch. Blaine flops down beside him and as his does he lands on the CD player remote and it starts playing…

(*go to you tube and play this song now while still reading) -

.com/watch?v=BAgUy027JSc&feature=related

Blaine moves the remote and leaves the music to play as he slowly opens his hand to reveal the pastel pink ribbon with the gold ring still attached. He looks at Kurt and smiles before saying "what's this for?" Kurt takes the ring from Blaine and unties the ribbon. He then takes Blaine's hand in his own. "Blaine before I met you my life seemed like it was just going to spiral out of control. It was like the bullies were always in control. But then you came along. You gave me Courage. You gave me Strength. You made my senior year of High School magical and ever since then you have made my every day magical. And now that we have Charlotte our life is complete. But I want to make it even more complete – So Blaine Anderson… Will you marry me?" "Of course I will marry you Kurt. You were my missing, puzzle piece, but now I am, we are, complete!" And with that Blaine swooped in and caught his now fiancé in the most breath-taking of kisses ever.

Kurt then placed the ring on Blaine's finger and smiled. "I guess we have a wedding to plan now!" Blaine just smiled and wrapped his arms around Kurt, and Kurt did the same to Blaine. Laying in the warm embrace they then let their minds wander and think of all the different moments – both happy and sad which and lead them to this blissful moment in time.

Kurt thought about how he had been bullied - Slammed into lockers, slushied, thrown into dumpsters. The list went on and on. 

But as the music continues to play Kurt and Blaine find themselves staring deeply into each other's eyes. Blaine smiles at Kurt, before Kurt leans into his boyfriend and nuzzles into his shoulder, their happy little family complete! Blaine soon closes his eyes and rest's his head sweetly on Kurt's head but not before first giving him a tender kiss.

Soon images begin to appear in his head – images of pain and un-happiness, all the sad times that he had, had in his life. These moments were now gone – long gone and it was all thanks to the wonderful man that had come into his life a few years earlier. When Kurt had walked down those stairs at Dalton Academy and said those wonderful words that would change his life forever – "Excuse me, but I'm new here"

Turning to look at each other they could then but only laugh as both men had tears (only a few, but tears none the less) rolling down their faces. They both knew each other so well that at the exact same time they said "it's over!" Kurt then said to Blaine "Yes and people will never again do to us what they did to us in High School" Blaine smiled. "Right Mr that is enough of us being in a soppy mood!" "Shhhhh" Kurt hissed, but then giggled cutely "Charlotte's still sleeping". "Right…" Blaine replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Now up from his seat next to Kurt, Blaine started bounding up and down like a puppy again. "We've got to call people and tell the good news he said in a loud excited whisper. "I think that can wait don't you? Now get over here!" Kurt replied as he pulled his boyfriend back down onto the couch next to him and started covering him in sweet little kisses all over his lips, cheeks and neck. Blaine agreed very easily to what Kurt had just said about the other's having to wait just that little bit longer to find out about the news before melting into to wonderful moment with his fiancé Kurt.


End file.
